<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living With Him by NiomiAki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462064">Living With Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiomiAki/pseuds/NiomiAki'>NiomiAki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Boy x boy, M/M, male x male, persona 5 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiomiAki/pseuds/NiomiAki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU of where the phantom thieves were adults and they would go to mementos from time to time and defeat a palace with the polices permission. They were known everywhere and usually got interviews, photo shoots, and went to events. </p>
<p>     But of course they also had their own lives with Ann as a designer and model, Makoto as a prosecutor, Futaba would help the police hack into websites and anything they needed. Yusuke was a artist and Haru ran her father's business. Ryuji took on the roll of a phantom thief by going to events, photo shoots, interviews and he would help out with the police if they needed him. Finally Akira was also a prosecutor and helped out whenever needed. </p>
<p>     Ryuji and Akira always hung out and Akira wondered if Ryuji liked him back. Ryuji forced himself that he was straight and liked Ann but it slowly started fading away with the more fights to two got into and the more him and Akira hung out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akira x Ryuji - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The group went to a photoshoot and Ann decided that everyone should spend the night to catch up which led to some getting drunk and partying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The Phantom Thieves all got into their made suit after yusuke sketched them out for Ann and they were soon made into their own suits. The feeling was all to familiar as the group put on the suits, they looked exactly how they would in the metaverse. </p>
<p>     "Awe man we look as cool as we do in the metaverse!" Ryuji exclaims giving everyone his chesiare  grin. Ann pulled at her skintight suit and nodded, "Yeah it really does feel like we're in the metaverse doesn't it?" Futaba pulled Yusuke out of the room and to the photo shoot area telling everyone to hurry up so she can hack something later. </p>
<p>     Everyone started walking out to the photo shoot area. Ryuji put up his fist and Akira fist bumped him before following the others. Ryuji laughs as they walk, "Man I still can't believe you ended up taller than me. I really though I'd have a chance and be taller." Akira smirks and shakes his head focusing on the group in front of them. "Man first photo shoot in our phantom suits. This'll be so cool! I can't wait to see how they turn out!" Ryuji says seeming to get more and more excited as they walked. "Yeah I think they will turn out great I can't wait to see them either." Akira responds to the excited Ryuji.</p>
<p>     The group arrived at a huge rock and was told their places. Ann sat at the edge of the lowest rock and crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands. Akira went to the front of the middle rock and put his hand on his hip while Ryuji put his arm on his shoulder and leaned into him. Makoto was on the higher rock with Yusuke she bent slightly forward with her right foot in front of the other and her arms crossed. Yusuke faced the opposite direction and turned his head over the the camera. Futaba was sitting on the edge by Ryuji and Akira then finally Haru by Ann with her usual smile and she tilt her hat to the camera.</p>
<p>     After taking photos they went back and got dressed. "Hey it's been a while since we hung out like this would you all like to spend the night at my house?" Ann asks everyone after they changed. They all nodded and said they'd meet her at a later time with all their stuff. </p>
<p>     Once they were all there they talked for a bit till Ann came back with some beer and whisky. She set them down and Ryuji went straight for a beer and so did Futaba. Yusuke got some whisky and handed Ann her beer. "Today was a good day we did great guys!" Ann says and she opens her beer to take a sip. Ryuji already downed his own beer and grabbed another one. "You might wanna slow down if you don't wanna get drunk." Futaba says. "It'll be fine." Ryuji says taking another drink of his beer.</p>
<p>     They ended up putting on music and dancing. Ann and Haru both sang and danced together with Haru trying to catch up the the tipsy Ann. Futaba and Yusuke both danced to the music while drinking their own drinks. Makoto and Morgana sat on the couch and watched the others while having their own conversation. </p>
<p>     Ryuji finished another beer and started to talk to Akira way louder than usual. "Sakamoto you're drunk." Akira says standing up. "I know~ just at least have one drink man." Ryuji says handing him a beer. "No I'm fine." Akira says. Ryuji shrugs and opens it, "Suit yourself." Akira then grabs at the beer, "Alright that's enough for you." Ryuji pulls back the beer and shakes his head. Akira sighs and grabs onto Ryuji's wrist and grabs at the beer. Ryuji kept pulling back before Akira could grab it and took yet another sip. </p>
<p>     Akira got fed up with him and pushed him onto the couch. Ryuji fell and still wouldn't give up the beer. Akira sighed in frustration and put his leg on Ryuji's side on the couch he hovered over Ryuji and grabbed at the beer. Even then Ryuji didn't give up so Akira had to pin down his arm and grab the beer from Ryuji. Akira got up and put the half drunk beer on the table. Ryuji then sighed as Akira had won. "Alright fine I'll stop drinking on one condition." Ryuji says. Akira sighs and nods, "Let's play a game." Ryuji smiles and suggests a game. </p>
<p>     "So you're plan is to drink so you can stop drinking?" Akira asks. Ryuji smiles and nods. Akira thinks about it and gives in. "Okay fine we can play the game but when we're done we have to go to bed." Akira says. Ryuji smiles and nods heading to the table and filing the cups with shots. Ryuji grabs the ball first and throws it into the cup and he does the same with the other one but misses. Ryuji goes and drinks the one cup and awaits for Akira to go.</p>
<p>     Akira won with 6 shots and Ryuji 4. Akira suddenly doesn't feel tired anymore and he starts to also drink and dance with everyone else. "I can't believe Sakamoto got him drunk." Makoto says. Morgana shakes his head and suggests that they start to clean everything up and help them to bed with Haru. </p>
<p>     Makoto helped Ann and Futaba into a bed after having them drink water and brush their teeth. Haru made sure Yusuke made it to bed and didn't bother him. Then finally Makoto and Haru tried to help Ryuji and Akira. Haru help Akira brush his teeth and drink water and helped him in bed. But Ryuji was another story it took Haru, Makoto and even Morgana to get him to brush his teeth. "Here's a shot." Makoto says giving Ryuji a few shot glasses of water tricking him into thinking they were actually shots. They finally got him into the bed with Akira after a horrible 20 minutes. </p>
<p>     Haru, Makoto and Morgana got another room after making sure everyone stayed put and was asleep. They went to bed after all the cleaning and checking up.</p>
<p>     Akira woke up next to Ryuji with no shirt on and his head throbbing. Akira started to freak out after not remembering what happened. Akira thought that he dragged Ryuji here and did stuff he wasn't supposed to. Before Akira could get up and get dressed Ryuji woke up and sat up as soon as he saw Akira. "Ugh what the fuck happened?" Ryuji asks holding his head. "We must've gotten drunk." Akira says and gets up. "How are you so calm about that?" Ryuji asks and gets up himself. Akira shrugs and starts to get dressed and so did Ryuji.      Makoto came into the room, "Hey Akira, work starts in an hour you should hurry up." Ryuji groans and gets up from the bed, "Hey Niijima what happened?" "We took everyone to bed and cleaned up so don't worry about all that just get dressed." Makoto says says and leaves.</p>
<p>     Akira sighs in relief and starts to change. After that both got changed they went down to the dining room where everyone else was and sat down to eat. "What do we have to do today?" Akira asks. "We're just doing paperwork unless something comes up." Makoto replies and takes a bite of her pancakes. "Awe man that means I also have to do paperwork." Ryuji says. "What are you going to do Futaba?" Makoto asks. "I'm trying to find the location of a kidnapper." Futaba answers finishing her pancakes with her milk. </p>
<p>     "What about you Yusuke?" Futaba asks after putting the cup down. "I'll just be working on a piece at home today." Yusuke replies. "And Ann?" Futaba asks. "I'm just gonna be submitting a few designs and the going to a photo shoot." Ann replies. </p>
<p>     Once everyone was done eating they all left to go to work. Makoto, Futaba, and Akira all split up to their desks after arriving at the station. </p>
<p>     After a long day at work Akira headed home to see Ryuji. "How was work?" Ryuji asks changing the channels on tv. "It was okay anyways what are we having?" Akira asks. "There's some chicken in the microwave for you." Ryuji says and puts down the remote. "Alright thanks." Akira says and goes to the kitchen to get the chicken.</p>
<p>      Once Akira heated up the chicken he came back out to the living room and sat by Ryuji who was watching tv. They both made small talk and Akira finished up eating and went to go take a shower. </p>
<p>     Akira stepped out of the shower and put his pajama pants on, he brushed his teeth and washed his face before heading to bed. Probably just more paperwork for tomorrow. Akira thinks and sighs. He turns off the lights and heads to bed.</p>
<p>     That day felt like the same day over. Nothing exciting happened just paperwork and Akira coming home to eat and go to bed. The next day Akira was finishing up with more paperwork till he got a call. Akira picks up the phone to hear his bosses voice, "Hello? Yes we need you to change a guys heart by the name of Tanaka Ibera." "Yes of course I'll call everyone to a room and we'll get started on that right away." Akira says and hangs up. </p>
<p>     "Tanaka Ibera is a gang member we've been trying to find but Futaba has found the location." Makoto says. Futaba snickers and shows everyone the screen, "A bar?" Ryuji asks and Futaba nods. "I wonder what his desire is though." Ann says and thinks. "Maybe store?" Ryuji says. The phone denies. "A bank?" Morgana tries. The phone once again denies. "A safe." Akira says. The phone accepts. "Ah hell yeah!" Ryuji says and pats Akita's back.</p>
<p>     After discussing furthermore they enter the palace and see a huge building that looked really secure. "So this is it huh." Panther says. "I didn't think it would look like this." Queen states. "Doesn't matter lets go in!" Ryuji says. "Yes we should start to get the layout of this place." Fox says. They all decided to explore a bit in the palace. "Hm, this feeling... Joker could there be a safe room nearby?" Oracle says and Joker looks and sees a weird looking door. He enters the room and finds out its a safe room. </p>
<p>     They all rest for a bit and go over what they gathered that day. "We should head back and finish this up tomorrow." Queen says and everyone agrees. They all headed out and tried to be as stealthy as they can. </p>
<p>     A shadow sneaks up on them and hits Skull. "Ah shit!" Skull says and holds his arm. "We're surrounded!" Panther says and attacks a shadow. "Little help here I'm kinda bleeding out." Skull says. Joker rushed to help Skull and takes out a piece of cloth to tie around Skull's arm. The others attacked while Joker healed Skull. </p>
<p>     After the battle they headed out of the castle and went to the real world. “What the eff!” Ryuji says gripping onto his arm. “Get the medic!” Ann yells and Makoto runs out of the room. “Damn you might need stitches.” Akira says holding the cloth to his wound. “For real...” Ryuji says and leans back against the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finishing the Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Phantom Thieves go back and finish the rest of the palace by securing the route. Akira gets trapped while trying to escape from the army of shadows chasing them, the thieves can't go back for him and they have to leave to send the calling card and come back to save Akira and take the treasure. After saving Akira, Ryuji isn't happy how he seems so calm about almost dying.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if I don't post everyday writers block isn't nice to me. But I'll update as fast as I can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the medics came and got Ryuji to a hospital to get stitches the group all waited for him to come out. "I wonder how Ryuji is doing." Ann says as they all wait. "Must suck to get stitches." Futaba says. "We're about half way to the treasure yes?" Yusuke asks Morgana. Morgana nods, "Yes we're half way there. Tomorrow we should be able to secure the route and then steal the treasure." Everyone sighs and waits for Ryuji to come out. </p><p>     About 30 minutes past and Ryuji walks out. Everyone stands up to greet him and ask him how he's feeling. "Hey, hey I'm okay. I got blasted a few years ago remember? This is nothing." Ryuji says with his grin. "Glad you're okay." Akira says and pats him on the back. Ryuji smiles and they all start talking before they leave. "What're we having for dinner?" Akira asks. "Left overs I don't feel like cooking today." Ryuji says with a sigh. The cold night air softly blew as the two walked to the car. "Next time please be more careful." Akira says. Ryuji looks up at him and smiles, "I will." </p><p>     The next day they both go to the station and meet everyone else to go to the palace. "Good morning." Makoto says to the boys. "Good morning." Akira replies. "Mornin'" Ryuji replies with Akira. They all discussed a plan and they went into the palace. After hours of going through the palace the group busts through the vents and finds the treasure. "We finally found it!" Futaba says slightly jumping. "Finally..." Ann says with a sigh. "I can't wait to go back to go to bed." Makoto complains. "Finally we found the treasure all we need to do is send the calling card." Morgana says. "We should get going." Haru says. "Alright! Finally we can steal his heart tomorrow." Ryuji says. </p><p>     Before they even finished talking the door busts open to reveal multiple shadows. "Holy shit!" Ryuji yells and jumps back. "There's to many of them!" Makoto says. "T-There's hundreds- no thousands!" Futaba says slightly shaking. "What'll we do?" Ann says. Akira looks around and points to the window, "There!" Everyone follows him and they crash through the window. They start to run down the palace and Akira suddenly stops making everyone almost run into each other. "What's wrong?" Ann asks and everyone looks down to see an army of shadows. "Where are they coming from?" Makoto asks. "That way." Akira says and grabs onto the cracks in the wall and climbs over to another ledge. They all ran and jumped down to more ledges to get to the entrance. "Akira!" Ryuji yells. Akira looks back and sees Ryuji pointing which Akira looks back. Though it's to late and Akira slips and falls into a trap. "Akira!" Futaba yells and looks down into the hole to see him getting surrounded by shadows. Akira looks up and smirks, "Go on without me I'll be okay!" 'The hell you will!" Ryuji says. "Come on we have to go!" Ann says and pulls Ryuji. Once they all get to the entrance and reappear in the real world. "Damn it!" Ryuji says breathing heavily. </p><p>     Akira wakes up in a cell with his hands hand cuffed to the top of the cell. "Wake up!" A shadow yells and hits the cell with a baton. Akira hangs his head in drowsiness. "Wake up!" Another shadow yells and tases him. Akira yells in pain and coughs. He breaths heavily and looks at the shadows, "What is your business here?" Akira slightly laughs. "To steal Ibera's heart." Ibera steps out and gives Akira an unsettling smile. "Steal my heart? Don't make me laugh." Ibera says and creeps up to the small cell. "You and your little Phantom Thieves won't make it out alive." Akira stares into his bloodshot eyes before Ibera pulls away and looks at the 1st shadow. "You know what to do." Ibera says and leaves. The shadow nods and turns to the cell and grabs a taser. The second shadow tases Akira and he screams in pain and coughs up blood.</p><p>     The next day the calling card was sent and the Phantom Thieves found themselves at the door where the treasure was. "Let's go." Makoto says and they all burst through the door. "You're finally here." Ibera says. Everyone looks up to see a chained up Akira all bloody and beat up. "Akira!" Everyone yells. "I'm o-okay." Akira says with a desperate tone. "What the hell did you do to him?" Ryuji screams. "Ryuji don't provoke him into hurting Akira anymore." Ann says holding him back. "You'll be playing by my rules and if you mess up you're friend here will get tased." Ibera says. "What's this game?" Makoto asks. "Come closer and beat these enemies in 10 seconds if not you lose." Ibera says. They all go up and stand on the x's. The enemies start attacking and so do the Phantom Thieves after the 10 seconds were up the enemies were slain and Ibera laughed. "Not bad. How about these enemies!" </p><p>     One horrible hour later Akira was tased 20 times and the Phantom Thieves went 40 rounds. "This isn't even fair! Fight us head on!" Ann says. "For real! Get down here and fight us!" Ryuji says. Ibera laughs and descends down, "If you win you can have him and the treasure. If I win you have to watch us slowly kill him and then I'll kill you all next, besides one..." "You sick bastard!" Ryuji yells. "We'll beat you!" Makoto says. "You will never win!" Futaba adds. "We'll see about that!" Ibera says.</p><p>     Another 2 hours past of fighting but finally Ibera was on the ground in defeat. Ann and Makoto run to get Akira down. Futaba and Yusuke go to get the treasure. "You lose asshole." Ryuji says and he stomps on the guys head. "Don't even mess with the Phantom Thieves." Morgana adds. Ryuji steps off of Ibera and goes over to the girls and Akira. They all left after stealing the treasure and treating Akira. The medics were there to take Akira away to the hospitable and treat his wounds. </p><p>     After days of everyone waiting Akira can finally go home and Ryuji comes to pick him up. After they were in the car they were silent even after they got to the house till Ryuji broke the silent. "Why didn't you let us help you?" Akira looks at Ryuji. "I didn't want my team to get hurt." Ryuji looks up at him clearly angry,<br/>
"Why are you so calm about this?"<br/>
"I-"<br/>
"You could've died!"<br/>
"Ryuji-"<br/>
"We could've lost you!"<br/>
"Ryuji."<br/>
"Do you know how heart broken we would've been?"<br/>
"Ryuji."<br/>
"What about us huh?"<br/>
"Ryuji."<br/>
"What about us?"<br/>
"Ryuji!"</p><p>     Ryuji looks away from Akira. "I didn't want you to die. I'm fine." "I'm fine." Ryuji mocks and turns away from him. "Ryuji don't be like this." Akira says. "I can't believe you are so calm. I can't believe you acted like nothing happened. I just can't believe you." Ryuji says and walks away from Akira and heads to his room. "Ryuji..." Akira says and watches him go into his room before heading to his own room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Weekend of Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They all have a week off after beating the palace. After starting on the weekend Ryuji avoided Akira and watched him tear his life away. Akira tries to talk to Ryuji multiple times but he turns away and leaves. Finally Akira corners him and they talk about it but what Ryuji says leaves Ryuji in shock...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was the start of break. Akira woke up and went to the living room to see Ryuji on the couch watching tv. "Good morning." Akira says before sitting down. Ryuji stays silent and doesn't even him a second glance. Akira sighs and looks at what he was watching before getting up to get breakfast, "Have you eaten yet?" Ryuji stays looking at the tv, "No." Akira nods and goes to the kitchen to make bacon and eggs for him and Ryuji. After he finishes he goes to give Ryuji the plate and Ryuji quickly grabs it saying nothing, Akira looks at him for a few seconds and then sits down and watches tv. </p><p>     After eating and watching tv for a while Akira tries to talk to Ryuji. "Hey I'm sorry I really am I didn't know it hurt you so much." Ryuji stays silent. He gets up and goes to the door he grabs his keys, "I'm going out." He says before leaving. Akira nods and sighs he yawns and lays down on the couch before falling asleep. Ryuji drives to the store and goes straight for the beer he gets a few fans and buys the beer and goes back home to find Akira sleeping. "I get you're sorry but that shit really hurt I just need time." Ryuji says at the sleeping figure before setting the beer down and opening one. Akira wakes up after a few minutes and sits up to look around. He sees Ryuji drinking with a few empty cans around him. "Ryuji!" Akira says and goes over to him. "What." Ryuji replies. "You really need to stop drinking like this." Akira says. "I'm not even drunk just go sit down you're blocking the tv." Ryuji says.</p><p>     Akira bends down and grabs the beer. "I said that enough." Ryuji looks at Akira dead in the eyes. "You don't control me. Go. Sit. Down." Akira slightly pulls back. "Ryuji..." Akira says under his breath and shakes his head. "Yeah well I'm your roommate and we look out for each other you can't just drink like this." Ryuji pulls the beer away from Akira and sets it on the table. He stands up and looks up at Akira, "I don't need you looking out for me." Akira steps forward. "Yes you do." Ryuji gets angry and grabs Akira's shoulders and pushes him down on the couch. Akira lands on the couch and looks up at Ryuji. Ryuji leans to be centimetres away from Akira's face, "Just leave me alone." Akira looks at Ryuji taking in every detail of his face before Ryuji pulls back and grabs his beer.</p><p>     The next day was just as bad with Ryuji drinking and loitering around the house. He didn't pay attention to Akira for even a second and Akira was about done with it. Akira waited for Ryuji to come into the kitchen and when he did he started to make a sandwich once he went to the corner to grab the bread Akira got up and stood behind him. When Ryuji turns around he immediately drops the bread and looks up at Ryuji. Akira places his hands on the counters and he looks at Ryuji, "Tell me what's wrong this ignoring me isn't going to slide." Ryuji presses his body against the  counter and looks away from Akira. "I can't believe how calm you are when you almost died. Did you not care about how we would feel? I just wanna know why? Why did you do it? You should've been calling for help." Ryuji says. "I was scared Ryuji, I don't want you to hate me I was just trying to protect you I didn't want you to risk your life for me." Akira says.</p><p>     Ryuji looks at Akira and stays silent. "Why do you care so much?" Akira asks in a whisper but Ryuji heard it. "Why? Cause you’re my friend and my leader. Whatever you wouldn’t understand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I’m Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryuji and Akira makes up and they get invited to go to a resort. On the day they had to go they ended up almost late with Ryuji not having his luggage and Akira not having his glasses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(READ NOTES BEFORE READING CHAPTER!!) Sorry about leaving for so long but I’m back I’ll be posting a short story after this so you guys can have some fluff. Also I changed last chapters ending since I thought it was too soon and I was going too fast. Anyways I’m thinking of doing short stories after chapters so if you want to suggest a short story that isn’t smut then I’m fine with that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Ryuji tries to leave but Akira grabs his arm. "Let me go Akira." Ryuji says. Akira squeezes his arm slightly shaking. "Ryuji you can't keep running away like this." Akira says. Ryuji tugs his arm from Akira's grasp. "I just need some time. Leave me alone." Ryuji says. "You always do this damn it!" Akira suddenly yells. Ryuji is taken back and looks at Akira with wide eyes. "You never want to listen to me! We could have this solved but you just wanna ignore me!" Akira grabs ahold on Ryuji's shirt. "Why can't you just listen to me!" Ryuji grabs Akira's wrist and looks up at him. He's crying? Ryuji thinks. </p>
<p>     Akira let's Ryuji go. "Akira. I'm sorry." Ryuji says and reaches up to touch Akira's face. Akira smacks his hand away and whips his face. "I didn't want the team to get hurt. You know. You did the same thing a few years ago didn't you? I was scared. Terrified actually, I didn't want to die. But you guys saved me I couldn't be happier." Akira says. "Akira..."</p>
<p>     Ryuji tackles Akira in a hug. "Thank for telling me that. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance." Akira slowly raises his hands and hugs him back. "Just please let's forget about this." Akira says. Ryuji nods and buried his head into Akira's chest. They stay there for a few seconds. Ryuji blushes, was he always this warm? What kind of cologne does he use? He smells good. His hair looks so soft and fluffy. I wanna touch it... No! Stop Ryuji! </p>
<p>     Ryuji pushes away from Akira and clears his throat. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Ryuji says and leaves. Akira sighs and grabs the bread and puts it back. His phone rings and he grabs and opens it. </p>
<p>     He reads the text from Ann and Haru. "Hey we just got some tickets to go to a resort! Who else wants to come?" Ann asks. "There's enough for all of us so if any of you don't want to go we can sell it." Haru says. "I'll go." Ryuji says. "Yeah sure!" Futaba says. "I'll get inspiration for paintings." Yusuke says. "Sure." Akira sends and then puts his phone back.</p>
<p>     Akira heads up to his room and starts to pack for the vacation. "Seems like Ryuji has a crush on you." Morgana says jumping onto the bed. Akira blushes, "That's not true. Stop telling lies." He's an idiot. They're both idiots. Morgana thinks and lays down. "Whatever you wanna think." </p>
<p>     Akira woke up and changed. "Hey Morgana where are my glasses?" Akira asks. "I don't know. Where did you put them last?" Morgana asks. "The table..." Akira answers. Morgana looks at the clock, "Ah! Hurry and wake up Ryuji you're gonna be late for your flight!" Akira looks at the clock and back at Morgana nodding. He picks up his luggage and runs to Ryuji's room and knocks on the door.</p>
<p>     Ryuji opens the door still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Did you not pack?" Akira asks and Ryuji looks up at him in realization. "Hurry and get changed we'll just have to share my stuff." Akira says. "I'll be waiting in the car."</p>
<p>     Ryuji runs out of the house and jumps in the car. "Sorry about that." Ryuji says. "It's fine." Akira says. They drive off and sit in silence for a bit. Morgana snickers at Ryuji after he looked at Akira and blushed, "What is it you damn cat?" Morgana looks at Ryuji and just laughs at him. "Stop fighting a cat Ryuji." Akira says. "Your taking his side?" Ryuji asks. "Can't handle your boyfriend choosing me over you?" Morgana says with a sly grin.</p>
<p>     Suddenly the car stops with a blushing Akira. "Woah, hey be careful! And we're not dating Mona!" Ryuji says. "You’re both are idiots." Morgana says and lays back down in the back.</p>
<p>     Once they arrive they quickly go through the security and meet everyone else before they leave. "You're lucky we're about to leave." Futaba says. "Yeah seriously and only one suit case is gonna get you through a week?" Ann asks them. "Well this was actually just mine till somebody forgot to pack and now we have to share my stuff." Akira says. "You don't have your glasses either what happened to them?" Makoto asks. "I don't know where they are." Akira replies.</p>
<p>     "We are boarding now!" The intercom blasts and everyone starts to head to the front. After finally getting on and having everyone in there seats they all started to make small talk. </p>
<p>     "You're even sitting together you can't tell me you're not dating!" Morgana whisper-shouts. "Shut up or you're gonna get us in trouble!" Ryuji yells at him. "Dating huh?" Ann says looking at the two. </p>
<p>     "Wouldn't surprise me if they were." Haru says with a small smile. "What's that suppose to mean?" Ryuji asks them. "You poor helpless soul." Ann says. "We all know you like him there's no need to hide it now." Futaba says and sticks her tongue out at him. Ryuji blushes and turns away from the group. Akira looks at him in surprise, "You like me?" Ryuji slightly jumps at his question and looks at him. "Hell no dude besides I'm straight!" </p>
<p>     "You lying bastard!" Futaba says. "Hey no need for language." Makoto says. "Let's just stop teasing him." Haru says. "For real..." Ryuji mumbles and looks out the window. </p>
<p>     After about 5 hours Ryuji falls asleep. Akira grabs his shoulder and pulls him so Ryuji can rest on his shoulder. Akira looks at the sleeping figure and hears snickering. "Really? You can't deny it now." Futaba says. "Yeah really. So do you like him?" Ann asks. Akira blushes and nods. "Cute!" Haru says clasping her hands together. "Should've known really..." Makoto says. </p>
<p>     "It's obvious you should tell him your feelings soon." Yusuke says. "Yeah you should!" Ann says. Akira blushes and looks at Ryuji then back at them and shakes his head in embarrassment. "It sucks watching you two hopelessly in love just confess already!" Morgana says. </p>
<p>"Did I just hear a meow?" <br/>"Is there a cat here?"<br/>"Kitty?"<br/>"What was that sound?"</p>
<p>     "You need to be quiet!" Futaba whisper-shouts at Morgana. "Sorry but he needed to be told!" Morgana says back. "It's true though you're just hopelessly in love and it breaks my heart honestly." Ann says. "Let's stop talking about this..." Akira says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Short Story!! 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s a Short story since nothing like this has happened in the story yet!! Anyways the au doesn’t apply and this is following the original game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Ryuji sits on his bed staring out the window at the snow, his gaze was broken when he heard his phone ring. Ryuji looks at his phone to see Akira calling he answers to phone and heard Akira's voice. "Hey babe do you want to come over I got the cafe to myself earlier today." Ryuji smiles, "Of course I'll be right over!" "Alright love you!" Akira says. "Love you too!" Ryuji says and hangs up.</p>
<p>     Ryuji grabs his hoodie, scarf, boots and hat then heads out the door. The air stung his cheeks making Ryuji pull the scarf up to cover his mouth. Soon he was at the door to Le Blanc and he knocks waiting for a few seconds then the door opens to reveal his boyfriend, Akira. </p>
<p>     Ryuji is pulled in by Akira and he sits down with him. Akira blushes at the sight of Ryuji with his hat and scarf. "You look cute..." Akira mumbles. "What was that?" Ryuji asks with a small smile. "N-nothing don't worry about it." Akira stutters. Ryuji nods and takes off his boots, scarf and hat.</p>
<p>     Akira gets up and grabs Ryuji's hand and pulls him to the attic. "What did you want to do?" Ryuji asks. "I don't know? Just talk I guess?" Akira says. "I had other plans." Ryuji says and kisses Akira. Akira chuckles and wraps his arms around Ryuji and pushes them both on the bed. Ryuji pins Akira's arms down and kisses him. Akira grabs Ryuji's waist and head then turns him over and then kisses Ryuji's neck and jaw. Ryuji wraps his arms around Akira's neck and kisses him again. </p>
<p>     "How long has this been going on?" Futaba asks recording. The two quickly stop and look at the girl with blushing faces. "First time I came back..." Akira answers. "Why'd you keep it a secret?" Futaba asks with a small smirk. Ryuji lightly punches Akira's chest making him get off of Ryuji and they sit down on the bed. "We didn't know how you'd react." Ryuji says.</p>
<p>     "Well that's pointless we all knew you liked each other we were even trying to get you together! Remember Christmas when we set up the mistletoe we MADE you get under that. Then there was the 'bumping' you two so you'd fall into each other. It's not like we'd be disappointed or discussed." Futaba explains. </p>
<p>     Akira grabs Ryuji again, "Alright bye Futaba I have business to take care of." Futaba giggles, "You're doing my chores for a week if not I'm showing this to Sojiro!" Futaba says skipping out with the recording. Akira shakes his head and then kisses Ryuji again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>